losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Station7/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to LostTheJourney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Awesomelost page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Awesomelost (Talk) 19:40, November 5, 2009 Her No is it Francisca?--Awesomelost 21:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Jenna?--Awesomelost 21:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Because he will money without her--Awesomelost 21:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) k I cant wait for tommorrow! Sleep good my best buddy!--Lostienumberone 22:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Loving LOST: the journey!!! Hi station7, cant wait for the next episode. Been having great fun working on lost the journey wiki. Keep up the good work!! Jenna/Astrid pics Are you happy with the new pictures?--Yiing-Yiang 13:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) 2 questions Is Michael Matson the Library man? And also, when is Youre Dead! Part 2 coming?--Yiing-Yiang 14:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Loving part 2 The story is starting to come together now. Again, well done buddy! --Yiing-Yiang 15:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Noahs age? How old was Noah when he was killed? I need to know so i can pick a picture for him. thanks--Yiing-Yiang 16:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Brad Bright Is Brad Bright also an agent? If not, what does he work as? Next centric Either Jennifer or Eric. I hope its Eric, he's the man! Would like to see why he shoots on everyone--Yiing-Yiang 18:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Mandy Crash Loved the plottwist, cant wait to find out why mandy shares her fathers surname--Yiing-Yiang 19:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Im back! Hi station7, i have been busy this weekend brother. Just read the latest episodes, and the story is really shaping up well my friend. I will still help you with editing whenever i have time. Keep up the good work--Yiing-Yiang 22:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Whats up Station7 sorry I haven't been around but your story just keeps getting better and better. Episode 5 is the best yet! I can't wait for the time-travelling Jack-centric episode--Awesomelost 20:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah that song was awesome does it have a tune? You should record it. I'm not sure about the rumors - i haven't heard them but maybe on the ABC website? Also, I think you should put a picture of yourself up so we can see the man behind the legend.--Awesomelost 20:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Are your glasses like the library-man's? That would be cool.--Awesomelost 21:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) When are you going to post the next episode? Will it be tonight? I can't wait!--Awesomelost 21:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Dont tell me if I'm right, but I hope it will be a time-travelling Jack episode--Awesomelost 21:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) new characters Hey could you do me a favor and add all the new characters to the main page with links? Thanks buddy--Awesomelost 21:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't know man, I have no problem understanding it, but you may be right that a blog would probably help for those that don't.--Awesomelost 21:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) In fact I think a blog would definitely be a good idea.--Awesomelost 21:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) dude! sorry ive been gone for so long, busy weekend! your stories keep getting better and better, really. keep up the good work. Can i be in your fanclub? I'm ready!!! I can't wait to win this test! sorry forgot to sign --Awesomelost 17:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Test Sorry I had to leave for a while. What do I win?--Awesomelost 19:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thats awesome. I can't really use my work email for that, but maybe you could send it to me on here and I'll delete it real quick before anyone else can see it.--Awesomelost 20:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks buddy. I feel like I have the inside track now haha. When will season 2 start?--Awesomelost 21:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I think maybe you should have another test because Lostienumberone says his internet wasn't working. I wouldn't want it to be unfair for him!--Awesomelost 21:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) i fixed the receptionist, sorry.--Lostienumberone 21:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey buddy just to let you know, me and lostienumberone are NOT the same person, we just work together, and we're both huge fans of Lost:the Journey. Please don't stop writing it because I don't know what I;ll do without getting to read it everyday. --Awesomelost 18:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Alright well for now we're going to keep the site up and keep updating it when we can, I really hope you change your mind and keep writing!--Awesomelost 18:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me. And sorry about the misunderstanding.--Awesomelost 19:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Actually that might even be better because then all the other fans will come over here and it could make this a BIG site--Awesomelost 19:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hey station7, just wanted to say that i want you to keep writing your stories...and yes its true that me and awesomelost work together so thats why people think we are the same person. I hope you still want to write your stories because I know that we arent the only ones who like them.--Lostienumberone 13:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) hey just wanted to say, thanks for still writing your stories...they keep getting better and better. The new one is my favorite.--Lostienumberone 02:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC)